counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Piranesi/Guide
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Arctic Avengers | Counter-Terrorists = GIGN }}Piranesi (de_piranesi) is a close to average long range combat map. Overview Piranesi is a large, open-spaced map. Due to this, snipers have an advantage in this map. However, players will rifles can still retain an edge in combat. Meanwhile, shotgun users can struggle so they may have to resort to ambushes within the hallways and corridors of the museum and they avoid bombsite A completely. Submachine guns are not always recommended to fight head-on against opponents at nearly any range, although wielders can burst-fire/spray bullets at enemies while strafing. Notably, the team that controls the rooftop of this map will be able to access the bombsites easily, especially site A. However, this area has very little cover/protection as there are two entryways for players to use. Hot spots 'Bombsite A/Double Doors/Roof/Upstairs' Tactics *Bombsite A has a large opening that allows players to camp this area entirely, most notably the roof and at the exit of the building on each side. *Entering this Bombsite A requires you or your team to take out any enemy snipers as a top priority. A Flashbang can be used to blind snipers while a Smoke grenade can be used for cover (provided that you stay behind and out of the smoke, unless necessary). *Carry either Assault rifles or Sniper rifles in later rounds. Wielding other weapons will cause the user to become an easy target. *As a Terrorist, plant the Bomb once the area is clear but remember, having a sniper who is ready to take down the CTs is useful to prevent them from defusing the bomb. Because of this, plant the Bomb with the assistance of an allied sniper. *As a Counter-Terrorist, order a CT sniper to guard the roof and take down Terrorists or distract enemies before defusing the bomb. The ground units can try to kill the Ts when they are distracted. If successful, CTs can defuse C4. If no sniper is available, use Flashbang as advantage. Double Doors *These doors are rarely used by human players because traversing through here can alert the CTs and they may be in a group. If the Terrorists want to go to bombsite A, they may have to proceed downstairs, bombsite B, or the side. If bots are added, they may use the side to reach site A. *The doors are often used to ambush some players in the middle of round if the bomb is not planted (yet). If the Bomb is planted, some Terrorists may camp here and await for the CTs who were at bombsite B. *The doors are sometimes used when a player is retreating and escaping from hostiles. *Throw an HE grenade when you see a retreating player or when an ambusher is located inside. Roof *At the beginning of the round, both teams may attempt to guard the roof to control bombsite A. As a result, both snipers from the opposing teams will fight each other for the right to defend the area. Throw an HE grenade if possible, or enter the roof later when the enemy sniper is engaging the players below. Usually, players armed with a sniper rifle will struggle to counter enemies with automatic weapons at close range. *If the bomb is dropped below, some CT snipers may camp on the roof and wait to kill any Terrorist who will attempt to pick up the bomb. Throw a Flashbang and than pick the bomb up. If not successful, use a Smoke grenade for cover or flank the sniper. *When the Bomb is planted, Terrorists will camp on the roof and eliminate Counter-Terrorists who rush recklessly to the C4. Because of this, if you see a Terrorist sniper, throw a Flashbang or report to some CTs to the roof and flank the sniper. *Sniper also have the opportunity to overlook the side but it is not recommended because the lack of cover can make players vulnerable. Upstairs Although the upstairs itself does not contain much combat, there is a sniper nest that can be located. A Terrorist sniper can camp here and kill some CTs, similar to the roof. However, there is a tree that blocks the visible range of the bombsite. It is also hard to notice the presence of a sniper because the area is dark.. As with the roof, throw a Flashbang or if you have opportunity to pass through the windows without getting noticed by enemies, you should be successful in reaching the nest. cstrike 2013-12-23 18-00-12-35.jpg|Bombsite A. Cstrike_2013-12-23_18-00-17-50.jpg cstrike 2013-12-23 18-00-23-58.jpg|Double doors. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-38-78.jpg|Roof De piranesi cz.jpg|Clear view of Bombsite A, CS 1.6 De piranesi.jpg|Condition Zéro version. De piranesi css.jpg|Source version. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-44-05.jpg|Overlooking at the side. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-30-16.jpg|A possible sniper nest for Ts. 'Bombsite B/Ramp/Courtyard' Tactic *The Bombsite B, is a second target for Terrorists if the Terrorists fail to plant the Bombsite A. *Unlike the Bombsite A, where the sniper is very common. The Bombsite B utilize close to medium range combat for most players due of the grass can be used for cover and as a advantage to against enemy sniper that is armed with bolt-action sniper rifles. *There are numerous hiding spots that allow the players to camp the Site B without begin exposed by enemy snipers. Due of this, snipers are rarely encounter to camp at the site B as they prefer to camp at A, but they will come to assist his team when the bomb is planted. *If the bomb is planted, there should be atleast one CT sniper that will kill Ts by using the small platform in the long hall to support the team, they are in defense position. To counter this as Terrorist, it recommended atleast one Terrorist to camp at the end of the long hall. If you hear the sniper shot, go flank him, but be careful for covering the teammates. *If a CT is armed with Assault rifles. They should be going to offensive position. Defusing bomb when all Ts are eliminated. As a CT in offensive tactic, be sure throw a FLASHBANG before entering the Bombsite, and don't forget stick together to avoid losing teammates. Ramp *When the bomb is planted, there should be a Terrorist to camp there. To prevent get ambushed, jump onto the rail above the terrorist at courtyard, as they are unable to notice you and you can easily get headshot on him because you can clearly see his head. Courtyard Normally, courtyard should not contain much interested combat around unless the terrorists team decide to flank the CT at the Bombsite A while the gate is secured by opposing team. However, this tactic is rarely used by human players. However, if you play with bots, they may flank the CT sniper at the Bombsite A if they know it. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-38-04.jpg|Bombsite B, player view. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-44-11.jpg|Ramp Cstrike_2013-12-23_18-44-43-66.jpg|Courtyard cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-28-26.jpg|Sniper nest, overlooking at Bombsite B. 'Main Hall/Windows/Side Hall' cstrike 2013-12-23 18-15-29-61.jpg|Windows cstrike 2013-12-23 18-15-37-65.jpg|Overlooking at Bombsite A. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-18-02.jpg|Main Hall Other area 'Terrorist spawn zone/Downstairs' cstrike 2013-12-23 17-57-59-00.jpg|Terrorist spawn zone. cstrike 2013-12-23 18-00-51-32.jpg|Ditto. cstrike 2013-12-23 18-01-00-38.jpg|Ditto. cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-19-38.jpg|Downstairs. cstrike 2013-12-23 18-01-34-20.jpg|Ditto 'Long Hall' cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-28-26.jpg|One of snipeable platform while overlooking at the B. Cstrike_2013-12-23_18-02-25-56.jpg cstrike 2013-12-23 18-44-59-73.jpg|Long Hall 'Side' cstrike 2013-12-23 17-58-44-05.jpg|Overlooking the Side while at roof cstrike 2013-12-23 18-00-31-77.jpg cstrike 2013-12-23 18-02-16-86.jpg 'CT spawn/Gate' cstrike 2013-12-23 17-59-59-33.jpg|CT spawn cstrike 2013-12-23 18-02-45-72.jpg cstrike 2013-12-23 18-50-33-58.jpg|The way that lead to the Gate and Courtyard cstrike 2013-12-23 18-50-41-74.jpg|The entrance of the GAte Category:Tips and tricks Category:Stubs